


i'll keep your love beside me

by DistantShenanigans



Series: SWpolyamoryweek 2016 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Reapers, Witch Hunters, brief Jango Fett appearance, hunter!Rex, magic!Gregor, magician hunters, magician!gregor, reaper!Wolffe, swpolyamoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When he came back from reaping the neighborhood over the course of the night, he came home to Jango looking at him with sorrow.</i>
</p>
<p>or: Wolffe goes on a job and finds that his worst fear has come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll keep your love beside me

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 // april 21st - favorite trope AND/OR historical/fantasy AU
> 
> This counts as fantasy, right?
> 
> _you don't get to read someone dying_

Wolffe watched as the air warmed with magic, and he let out a small sigh. Rex was glaring at Gregor, unhappy with the magic being used, but what else could they do? It was _freezing_ and none of them wanted to die from the blizzard outside. It had started the day before yesterday, with Gregor running home saying the snow was going to become a blizzard _quickly_. Wolffe had barely had enough time to call Rex home from work before it picked up. Rex had made it home just as the power went out.

Of course, the neighbors had called Rex’s cellphone, asking if they were okay, and the blond said they’d be fine.

And they would be. They were dating a magician for hell’s sake. Sure, Rex wasn’t often happy with that, since he _was_ a hunter, but considering Gregor rarely ever used his magic for anything other than “magic shows” (that slight of hand trope? Apparently it was the easiest shit ever for a _real_ magician, or so Gregor claims), and during emergencies.

“You okay?” Wolffe looked over to Rex, who was now looking at him in concern.

“Yeah, just cold…” He muttered. Gregor immediately moved from his spot on the floor in the middle of the room, sitting on the couch between Rex and Wolffe. Despite hating Gregor’s use of magic, the former hunter laid against him for the warmth radiating off him, and Wolffe followed suit from the left, laying his head on Gregor’s shoulder. The magician smiled and put his arms around them.

“Say what you want about my magic, Rex, but you can’t argue that they’re good for some things…” He replied.

“Mmhm… I don’t hate you having it, I just hate that one day, another hunter will show up and probably try to kill you for it.” Wolffe pressed closer to Gregor at Rex’s words.

“Don’t say that.” He said quietly. Wolffe himself was a reaper, and he couldn’t bear the thought of one day having to reap his lovers’ souls. He hated it whenever it was brought up, in any way, that maybe Gregor will be caught, or Rex sold out for having hunted magicians but gave it up to save one, instead of killing him for the “good of the world”.

“I’m sorry.” Rex said quietly as a small alarm began going off in their bedroom. A small whimper came from Rex, knowing just what that alarm meant.

“Do you have to go?” Gregor whispered.

“Yes, or else the soul will become a ghost, and Rex may have to turn to ghost hunting to end it.” Wolffe replied quietly. Sometimes, he hated what he was. He hated having to find the souls, staring in horror at their living bodies, now just mere corpses, as most times their loved ones cried at the body to wake up. He hated having to tell them it was time to go, that it would be better where they were going (and for most people, it was. Sometimes he had to lie to get the more evil bastards to go).

“Be careful.” Sometimes he would be injured by those who could see him in his reaping state.

“I will.”

When he came back from reaping the neighborhood over the course of the night, he came home to Jango looking at him with sorrow.

Rex and Gregor had been reaped.

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from For the Dancing and Dreaming from How To Train Your Dragon 2
> 
> So I kind of took my tumblr followers by surprise because I forgot to warn them about the character deaths, lmao.


End file.
